


And loki livd

by Conchita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, and god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conchita/pseuds/Conchita
Summary: infintiddy whore but loki lives this time just to get dusted )):





	And loki livd

We r like 30 minuts into the infinity war, its still like the first scene but it took longer cus loki was monolouging. 

"And and thats how i managed to scam 5 billionaires in one week" loki smiled at t hanos and those other guys or wtvr. 

"We dont fucking care u fucking twink wheres the teserackt" t hanos threatened. "We dont have it bitch" thor said struggling to get out of the ugly ppls arms. "Lie" t hanos whipped. 

Loki took the game cube out of his bussy "im srry daddy", t hanos was pleased. "Fuxk the whatbitch" thor is madd

Blah blah shit OH ITS HULK

T hanos gave him a real big bitch slap, and heimdall like saved him or smth and sent him to a 1 direction concert. Then heimdall got stabb- nah he didnt he still lives YOU THOUGHT 

"I fukign hate u loki" thor is so done. 

"Hey thantos ill bottom if we do this together (((:" loki is using his scamming skills. Loki gets closer then he summons a butter knife then BAM. Nothing happened.

T hanos grabs the hoe by the neck with his big purple sexy daddy hands and chokes loki ): 

Until thor made a thunder and like thunder whipped t hanos in the pp. T hanos lost his grip and let loki go. Loki tried to get up in his thin heeled boots from the ground. "That ruined choking for me smh" 

Thor grabs loki by the arm and they start runnin towards the ship with heimdall, where god i mean valkyrie, korg and miek were chillin. They let a refuge ship go, so the assgardians r gone n safe but they r not lol 

Before getting there, t hanos mega yeeted thor, the others got away before encountering thinnos. "Fuck" 

The guardians r chilling in their ship, until a super sexy woman named thor landed on top. Theyre like !!! Tf 

They bring him inside and drax wants to fuq him, peter quint doesnt cos hes jelly

Thor wake up from mantis and hes like "bitch what the fuxk who r u ugly people" 

"We r the hottest ppl of the galaxy hey im starlord im hotter than u" quill is a mf

"No ur not, anybody got soup?" Thor asked "anybody got a stone?" 

"Nah" 

"Hey yall got wifi?" The guardians hear someone calling from another ship to theirs, "depends, u the feds?" 

"We're looking for our friend hes tall and blonde and uuuuuuuuuuuh hes a god" 

"Hmmmmm lemme check" 

"Ok"

"I am groot"

"Yea"

"Cool when can we pick him up" 

"We can land at that best buy, we have to meet some stone mf there anyway" 

So they land at the best buy and find the ship that was communicating with them. Whoa theres like a jesus, a 11'7 twink, buff girl, rock dude, and buggy

Quill is with his earbuds cus he doesnt to be here and hes listening to hello by that one guy, he looks up and he sees the most beautiful bitch ever 

"Hello.. is it me ur looking fooor" is what quill heard from his earbuds when he looked at loki slow motion walk but badly cus his heel broke. Quill rlly wanted this babe to be his goth gf 

"Hey wheres our guy" val says. "Here he is" they show thor except drax is holding onto him. Drax doesnt want to let him go

"Hey i see ur ship is kinda broken perhaps we can help fix it" rocket says cus rocket is hot

"Cool man" they all start trying to fix the ship together except quill and loki

Loki is leaning agaisnt a wall, not giving a shit and quill stood next to him, minding his own business, waiting for a chance to make his move. 

"Hey ur kinda hot" quill says. Loki doesnt move a muscle, he just sighs. 

"So... do u like uh music" quill asked, 10 minust later loki responded "i like brinty spreas and lady gaga and arena grenade and carly rae jepson, u kno, the classics" 

"Thats fucking sexy" quill is in awe. Loki is looking back at him. Hes thinking "hey hes not the hottest out of all 3 chris' but he has abs and id let him smash" 

Thor goes up to both of them, he clearly doesnt want quill flirting with his thot brother cus quill is the last of what top he wants loki to bring home and get preganent from

Starlord is a fuckinf douche

"Loki lets go" thor looks at quill with a bad look and then goes to the ship. 

"Hey do u have like a number so that we can like uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh smash" quill asks. Loki summons his cracked iphone and gives him his snapchat. Yep loki didnt use his scammer skills to give quill a fake number. That means loki wants that dick 

"Fuckinf sweet" aawwwwe yea starlord eating some ass tonitee!!! 

Oh wait

T hanos n the stones n shit UUGGHHHHH that had to be NOW????? 

So everything went the same in the movie form there i ges, i cant change every thing that should of been changed cus im like not god well yes i am but like im not that kind of god u guys die 

And then loki got dusted as well as the others who got dusted and quill got to suck loki tiddies in the soul world the end


End file.
